vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ella and Etta Césaire
|-|Sapotis= |-|Ella and Etta Césaire= Summary Ella and Etta Césaire are Alya and Nora Césaire's twin little sisters. In the episode "Sapotis", after being scolded by Alya and losing the opportunity to go to an amusement park for misbehaving, Ella and Etta are both akumatized by Hawk Moth into Sapotis, two monster supervillains. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B | Unknown, possibly 8-A, goes higher as they multiply Name: Ella Césaire (the twin wearing blue), Etta Césaire (the twin wearing pink), Sapotis (As akumatized villains) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Both are Female Age: Unknown Classification: Humans | Akumatized Villains Powers and Abilities: |-|Ella and Etta Césaire = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Sapotis= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Duplication (can multiply each time they eat), Body Control (can curl their bodies like a ball and spin to tackle enemies), Surface Scaling, Immortality (Type 6) ;Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If their Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Sapotises that would remain immobile until both Ella and Etta get Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Weaker than Alya, but likely still somewhat comparable to her) | Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block level, goes higher as they multiply (Individually, the Sapotis are easily beaten by Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir, but due to their multiplication, they can increase in numbers to manage to overwhelm Ladybug and Cat Noir). Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to, if not faster than The Mime, were able to keep up with Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir)) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | Unknown, possibly Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class | Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Likely Wall level (Should be weaker than Marinette, but likely still somewhat comparable to her) | Unknown, Possibly Multi-City Block level (Separately, each Sapoti can be easily beaten by Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Duplication and Akuma reproduction makes them somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Below Standard Melee Range | Below Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Akumatized hat propellers (the two original copies must be destroyed in order to defeat all of them at once) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Act in a chaotic way and doesn't really make a plan or battle regularly most of the times. Their powers will be lost if their propellers on their hats have been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return their powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Sapotis: It's very hard to tell how they attack, since Sapotis act very chaotically, but they do usually jump on their enemies and tackle them, curl themselves like balls also for tackling purposes and attach physically. However, they can multiply when they're eating food, and the more food they eat, the more they multiply. Also, while they're mostly unorganized, they can still act together sometimes (usually by a command from Hawk Moth), and use their numbers to overwhelm their enemies. Key: Ella and Etta Césaire | Sapotis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Kids Category:Good Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Acrobats Category:Body Control Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Immortals Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8